


Till the Casket Drops

by SammyAmmy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyAmmy/pseuds/SammyAmmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi makes a promise to Eren, one he intends to keep, even if all of heaven and hell is against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Levi flew through the air, desperately trying to get to Eren. He made his way past tall buildings and steeples, they were all frustrating him, and he needed, no wanted, to be quicker. The carnage below him came right from a horror story, limbs and bodies were strewn over the cobblestone, and the street was no longer brown, but a crimson red. The wall, or what was left of it stood tall, alerting him of his upcoming landing. As he circled the large area by the wall, he spotted a familiar shape of a titan-shifter’s discarded, steaming body. He landed near it, and had to choke down a sob. There, missing an arm and half his torso, lay Eren. His body was so severely damaged, but his face was eerily perfect, barely a hair out of place. His body quivered with shallow breaths, and his eyes fluttered with consciousness. 

“Eren…” I breathed out slowly, I had to keep myself calm in order to help him. His head lolled in the direction of my voice, and as if a jolt of lightning shot me, I took off, straight to his side. I unwrapped my cape and put pressure on his wounds.   
“It’s okay Eren, it’ll all be okay.” By my tone of voice I knew I was reassuring myself more than him. I was playing a dangerous game, I had been playing the game since three years ago, when Eren first joined my squad. My rules were simple, or more simply one rule: Don’t fall in love!!! But as it turns out, it’s easy to break that one. 

Green eyes open and stare into mine, slowly a small smile blooms on his face. 

“L-evvi…? I’mm soo hap-py I get to sa-yy goodbyee.” His vocal cords had to have been damaged, the kid never stuttered this much. Normally I would reassure that this wasn’t goodbye, but the glaring truth of his injuries would have made an obvious lie.

“I’m glad I get to say goodbye, kid.” I felt tears slowly glide down my cheeks, so inconspicuous, most wouldn’t notice, but even on deaths door Eren still saw. He gently lifted his arm, and brushed my cheek.

“Ohh, Levvii, I ge-et too meet yo-ou laaterr, in ano-therr Lifee.” He smiled one of his smiles that always got to me, that always lifted my heart.  
“Levi, I will alwayss love you.” He said in almost perfect clarity. It was no secret that he loved me, he said every god damn day, but it always stirred my heart, the funny thing was I have never said it back. 

“I love you too Eren, it has always been you, it will be you in the past and it will be you until the day I die, and even beyond that.” As I lay there cradling Eren’s broken form, I look, really look into his eyes, and realize he is already dead. He hadn’t heard me tell him I love him, he has never, and will never hear those words leave me throat. 

There lying at the end of the world, where only a few dozen humans still remain, I make a promise. I make a promise that I will keep, no matter if God himself tries to stop me. 

“I swear to you Eren Jaeger, that I will meet you again, so that you can finally hear me tell you the truth, the truth that, I love you.”


	2. Meet and Grate

Eren sat in a coffee shop studiously, pouring over his biology homework, eager to finally get a decent grade. An angry yell turned his attention towards a short black haired man glaring angrily at a barista who had spilled coffee on his suit, he turned sharply, and Eren gasped as he saw his eyes, memories from a millennia ago came crusading through me. Levi smirking at him across Trost, the two standing victorious atop an Aberrant corpse, a hundred kisses and a thousand hugs spread throughout a few glorious, yet short years. He looked directly at Eren but no recognition showed. 

A desperate sob escaped Eren’s throat, and a few people looked at him. Levi cocked his head and made a disgusted curl of his lip, as he looked at Eren. He turned away in a flutter of fury, people jumping out of his way. I couldn’t contain my sobs, they were desperate and loud, soul wrenching, I had let him leave, I had no means to find him again, he was lost. People looked at each other unsure what to do, as an older women approached me, I wrenched away from her grasp, and threw myself towards the exit of the café, I ran blindly tears streaming from my eyes, all I heard were shouts and a horn before a crunch obliterated me.

**Author's Note:**

> This can be a one shot, but I have an entire story already written for this in my mind. If you think I should continue this, please comment and tell me so. 
> 
> Criticism is welcome, as it helps me grow as a writer.


End file.
